


dick grayson, snooping? it’s more likely than you’d think

by dragonryder94



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Humor, M/M, it's just straight fluff, prompt fill for jaytimweek2018, secret relationship reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: dick knows that something is up between jason and tim. he just doesn’t know what...not yet at least.





	dick grayson, snooping? it’s more likely than you’d think

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've ever written for the jaytim fandom so be gentle lol. i love comments and crave the Validation™
> 
> i gotta shoutout my two awesome betas: [xseawitchx](https://xseaxwitchx.tumblr.com/) [antisocial-asian](http://antisocial-asian.tumblr.com/)
> 
> you guys are rockstars for helping me out with this story.

Tim had a couple of apartments and safe houses scattered around Gotham, but his home base had to be one of the best places to hang out for a day of reviewing intel. Cozy, in a central location, and always had a fridge full of snacks.

Red Robin had been tracking and dispatching a group of Penguin’s lower level dealers for weeks, and Nightwing had offered his help after he caught a few of them in Blüdhaven. Dick had worked hard to pull his city out from under the influence of corrupt cops and gangs, and he would be damned if a few drug peddling lowlifes brought it down again. 

They spent the afternoon reviewing the last of their intel so they could hit the warehouse tonight to destroy the incoming shipment, take down the leader of the small branch, and leave him for the police. Times like this, hanging out with his brother and getting ready to kick some bad guy ass, made Dick nostalgic and wish he lived closer. 

Tim sat next to him on the couch, scrolling through a few weeks’ worth of surveillance videos and photos while Dick went over their route and attack plan for the night. At that moment, his stomach let out an almighty growl and Tim gave him an unimpressed look.

“What?” Dick chuckled, “Serving up justice works up an appetite. You know that.” Tim rolled his eyes before going back to his tablet and Dick grinned as he shifted to his feet, stretched slightly and padded to the kitchen.

Everyone in their family knew that Tim had no idea how to cook. Give the man a triple coded set of files and he could have them ready to read in about an hour, but the kid couldn’t even boil water. He survived on what seemed to be an endless supply of black bitter coffee, frozen fast food, and takeout from the surrounding restaurants. 

So when Dick reached the kitchen and opened the freezer it surprised him to see...food? Honest to God food in Tim’s fridge and freezer. Food that had to be eaten within a week of purchasing or it would go bad. Food that didn’t have enough additives and preservatives to help it survive a nuclear blast.  

Instead of the usual heat and eat quick meals, Dick saw about five tupperware containers in the fridge and opened the freezer to see a few casserole pans and a dozen or so bags of steam ready veggies. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the whiteboard on the front of the fridge. Neat handwriting spelled out a reminder:  _ eat the chicken stirfry first.  _ Under the whiteboard hung a folder full of laminated recipe cards. 

Dick went back into the freezer and behind all the vegetables, a half-full bag of chicken tenders rested, lonely and forgotten. After grabbing the chicken and setting the bag on the counter, he reached up for a plate and arranged the tenders on the plate before putting the whole dish in the microwave. 

While he waited he figured he might as well snoop a little bit, and reached up to open the next cupboard. Tim’s favorite coffee sat in bulk bags on the left side, and sitting alongside...a tin of loose leaf earl grey tea...and a mason jar full of sugar? Dick pursed his lips and thought for a moment; as far as he knew Tim detested tea with a passion that made Alfred sad, and wouldn’t be caught dead with so much as a granule of sugar in his coffee.     

Closing the cabinet Dick leaned against the counter for a moment while he waited for his food to heat. He wondered where the groceries and recipes had come from, because - honestly? - with Tim’s schedule and his lack of care when it came to food, it seemed impossible for him to have made the change himself. Add that to the tea and sugar in his cabinet and someone else definitely spent a lot of time here.

When the microwave beeped, Dick reached in for his plate, fingers stinging slightly from the temperature, and strolled back into the living room. Tim had adjusted his position on the couch, sitting curled up with his feet under him, and the tablet he had been occupied with earlier sat on the armrest. His lips were turned down in a slight frown as his fingers massaged his temples lightly for a moment before he picked up the tablet and started watching videos again.

Dick wondered how he should ask Tim about all the new additions in his kitchen before settling on his usual approach; questions that didn’t seem to be probing but in reality would lead to an answer no matter what Tim said. He sat heavily, with a deep sigh in an attempt to catch the other man’s gaze. Tim did not look up. Dick felt his expression twist into exasperation for a moment before catching himself and presenting a picture of nonchalance. 

“So Timmers,” Dick started casually, taking a pause to bite into his food, “where did all that food in your freezer come from? Alfred doesn’t make house calls as far as I know.” 

“Nope. Jason’s a pretty good cook.” Tim hardly seemed to be listening to Dick as he responded distractedly, “And he thinks I eat like shit.” 

The cogs in Dick’s brain started turning at the implications of that sentence. He could understand if Jason and Tim had gotten together one or two nights in a row for a case, but they would have ordered take out or went to Larry’s Diner; the meals in the freezer, the fresh groceries, and the recipes suggested a long-term goal of better eating in mind. Jason had to be here at least once a week to keep up with the supply in the freezer. 

“Are you drinking tea now?” Dick questioned before taking a bite of chicken. He let out a noise that finally got Tim to look at him, eyebrows quirked. Dick swallowed his mouthful declaring, “ _ Hot _ . Should’ve waited. Speaking of hot, there’s tea in your cabinet...will tea time with Alfred be a thing now?”

Tim gave him a blank look and stared him down while taking a sip from a cup of coffee that probably contained enough caffeine to kill a horse. Dick loved coffee as much as the next guy, but the amount and variety that Tim drank could burn through any normal mortal’s stomach lining with a few cups.

“Alright, alright you’ve made your point,” he replied, slapped his knees and stood gracefully. “Be right back. Bathroom.” Tim nodded as he went back to the videos on his tablet, seemingly unbothered by Dick’s line of questioning. 

Dick started for the stairs, taking his time as he walked to observe his surroundings. The apartment had originally been a single floor, but when Tim bought it he’d renovated the space, converting the first floor into a communal living space with a kitchen, living room, and guest rooms whereas the top two floors were Tim’s personal living space and workspace, respectively.

Dick threw a glance over his shoulder to confirm that Tim still sat engrossed in his tablet before he made a quick move up the stairs.   

The second floor had an open layout: a huge Alaskan King sat on a platform dominating the middle of the room, a walk-in closet with the doors thrown open; a worn couch pushed against the far wall with a few battered paperbacks stacked on the coffee table in front of it. 

Dick instantly recognized Jason’s worn copy of  _ The Grapes of Wrath _ . Jason’d had it for years, before he had been recruited by Bruce even, and he always made sure to have it close. Without snooping around too much Dick could see a couple more things that most definitely belonged to Jason as well: a pair of worn combat boots too big for Tim were tucked neatly in the corner; on the floor under the coffee table were two boxes: a large one full of rubber bullets, and smaller one full of real ones. 

He took a moment to glance into the bathroom, where he could see a small jar of hair product he knew Jason used on the counter; a look into the shower revealed the ridiculously expensive soap Jason preferred sitting right next to Tim’s. 

Dick knew that he couldn’t be gone for too much longer without arousing suspicion from Tim, so he quickly returned downstairs, mind full of thoughts about what he had observed and if it meant what he thought it did.

Tim had shifted again, this time half sprawled over one of the arms as he typed on his tablet. His eyebrows were pinched slightly, but he made no acknowledgement of his brother returning to the couch. Dick didn’t exactly know what to say about his findings. What words are there when you realize your brothers are dating?

_ \--- _

_ To Jaybirb: so…. dick knows? _

_ To Timbucktoo: wait _

_ To Timbucktoo: what _

_ To Timbucktoo: hold the fuck up _

_ To Timbucktoo: wtf do u mean he knows?????? _

_ To Jaybirb: he saw all the meals in the freezer _

_ To Jaybirb: your tea and the sugar too  _

_ To Jaybirb: ... _

_ To Jaybirb: and I might have said you were a good cook?  _

_ To Jaybirb: plus he snooped upstairs _

_ To Jaybirb: he set the cameras off _

_ To Timbucktoo: shit _

_ To Timbucktoo: what the fuck tim _

_ To Timbucktoo: we were gonna wait to tell them _

_ To Jaybirb: hey it’s not my fault  _

_ To Jaybirb: he was raised by batman too _

_ To Jaybirb: plus if dick figured it out then bruce probably knows too _

_ To Jaybirb: we had to tell them eventually, right? _

_ To Timbucktoo: yeah i guess _

_ To Timbucktoo: I just kinda figured we might have more time _

_ To Timbucktoo: for it to just be ours _

_ To Timbucktoo: you know? _

_ To Jaybirb: yeah I know _

_ To Jaybirb: … _

_ To Jaybirb: since he knows now…wanna fuck with him a lil? _

_ To Timbucktoo: god yes..if I ever pass up a chance to fuck with dickie it’s not me..it’s a clone _

_ To Jaybirb: you’re such a nerd _

_ To Timbucktoo: you love it babe _

_ To Jaybirb: mhm I tolerate it _

_ To Jaybirb: ;) _

_ To Jaybirb: here’s the plan _

\---

After another hour or so of reviewing the last of the footage and notes, Tim gracefully rose from the couch and stretched his arms over his head, right shoulder letting out a loud  _ CRACK _ which had him sighing in relief. He started for the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, “I’m heating up some dinner. You hungry?”

“You know it. I’m good with whatever you want.”

Tim nodded and Dick could hear the fridge opening and shutting while plates clanked and silverware clinked.

“You want a soda or something?”

“Just water is fine, thanks.”

Tim returned to the living room with two plates balanced on one arm and two bottles of water under the other. The chicken stir-fry smelled heavenly and the steamed vegetables on the side looked good too. Taking in the food on their plates it appeared that Jason had made it a priority to create dishes that took minimal effort to heat up in an attempt to make sure Tim actually ate them.

As they tucked into their dinners Dick took a moment to actually look at Tim. The middle Robin had always been small compared to the rest of them; a slim body and compact strength in his limbs. The past few years had taken their toll on him though. His face, up until a few months ago, looked gaunt and he seemed to have permanent dark circles under his eyes.

His health had been put on the back burner while he worked long hours every day; daytime at Wayne Enterprises and evenings patrolling Gotham, and on occasion taking missions with the Young Justice team.   

Just from spending the past few weeks with him, it became clear to Dick that Tim had taken a turn for the better; in multiple aspects of his life. Not only did he look like he got at least eight hours of sleep a night, but his face had filled in slightly, and he didn’t seem so tired all the time. Dick didn’t quite understand what drew Jason and Tim together, but if it made them both happy and impacted Tim in such a positive way then it couldn’t be all bad. 

He planned on telling Tim as much when the front door creaked open. Tim’s head shot up from his plate, eyes widening comically as they heard talking come from the kitchen.

“Hey babe! I picked up a few things at the grocery store. Guess what they had on sale? Nutella! I’m making stuffed French toast tomorrow and we’re doing breakfast in bed. Because this week sucked and all I wanna do is be lazy and eat and fuc--” Jason’s voice trailed off as he sauntered into the room, mouth clicking shut as he saw Dick perched on the couch next to Tim.

Dick, who had just heard more about his brothers’ sex life than he ever wanted to, looked wide eyed from Tim to Jason and then back to Tim. Jason’s face closed down until he didn’t look like Jason anymore; he looked like the Red Hood, hard and emotionless. It broke Dick’s heart to see Jason shut himself down like that; their relationship had never been the best, but they were working on it little by little, and he didn’t want to lose it. 

“Dickiebird. Didn’t realize you were here.”

“Yeah,” Dick murmured, “me and Tim are finishing up the drug case tonight at the docks.” Jason looked at Tim, whose face betrayed the sheer horror that must’ve been coursing through his body, and snapped, “Jesus Christ Tim! Give a guy a little fucking warning next time. I wasn’t exactly expecting to out our relationship to Dick of all people. And certainly not today!”

Tim’s face soured and he shot back, “Well Jason, maybe if you actually fucking listened to me when I talk you would have known me and Dick were working together tonight! But I guess you just can’t comprehend simple fucking English!”

“Maybe if you actually took the fucking time to speak instead of assuming I can read your mind!”

Dick blinked rapidly, realizing this conversation had started to stray down a dangerous path. Tim had gotten up from the couch and stood chest to chest with Jason, finger jabbed hard to his sternum. Quickly he stood and held his hands out in a placating manner, “Woah guys. Everyone take a second and let’s calm down. No need for all the hostility, right?”

Jason took a quick breath and Dick grinned, thinking the confrontation over, before the taller man rounded on him instead.

“Calm down? You’re asking me to calm down Dick? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when you’re going to tell everyone about this? Huh? Am I supposed to be okay with knowing that you can’t keep your mouth shut and this will be front page news?”

Dick’s eyes betrayed the hurt he felt, “Jay...Little Wing. You’ve gotta know me enough that I’d respect your wishes if you want this kept quiet. You have to know that I care too much about you guys to hurt you like that...right?”

The taller man’s face remained hard for another moment of so before a small smile cracked it open. “Well shit. Your damn heart of gold is making this kinda hard Dickiebird.” 

He nodded over at Tim, who could barely keep his composure, shoulders shaking from his attempt to keep the laughter in. Dick looked between them again before realizing.

“You two knew that I found out.”

“You’re not the only one raised by Bruce,” chuckled Tim. “Plus we have motion sensors armed upstairs whenever we’re away and you set them off earlier.”

Dick flushed red at having been caught before standing and moving towards Jason. The taller man tensed slightly as Dick clasped him on the shoulder, but relaxed marginally when he started talking.

“Well, regardless. This doesn’t change anything. You’re both my brothers...and I’ll be honest; I don’t understand this,” he motioned between Jason and Tim with a small smile. “But I don’t have too. If you’re both happy then that’s all I care about.”

Dick pulled his younger brother into a hug. Jason’s body went stiff for a moment before he relaxed into it and allowed Dick to pull his head down so they were around the same height again. When they separated Tim had perched back on the couch arm, watching them with a small smile on his face. He yelped when Dick pulled him up and gathered him in a hug as well.

“What, did you think you were getting out of it? No way, c’mere.”

Tim grumbled for a moment before allowing himself to be swept into the hug as well, hand reaching out for Jason’s behind him. When Dick pulled away and stepped back he spared a quick glance at their hands.

“So...are you guys gonna tell the rest of the family?”

Jason and Tim looked at each other for a moment before Jason spoke,

“Probably soon. We still have to talk about it.”

Dick nodded and cupped the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at the two in front of him. Looking up front under his eyelashes he sheepishly mumbled, “Sorry about snooping. It’s kinda genetic?”

Tim and Jason both rolled their eyes, separating their entangled fingers as Jason went into the kitchen and Tim went upstairs to suit up. Dick followed up the stairs to the third floor, where he had left his duffel earlier in the day.

Once they were ready, utility belts in place and dominos securely on, Tim took one last detour down to the second floor. Dick sat on the stairs while he waited, observing the two other men. Jason had switched into comfortable clothes and was curled up on the couch under a blanket, idly flipping through channels on the wall-mounted TV. 

Tim padded over, bending his head to speak quietly to his boyfriend. Jason’s face relaxed into a soft grin, and Dick couldn’t hear their words, but he was sure they were exchanging a fond farewell for the time being. Tim leaned down and pressed his lips to Jason’s, once, twice, three times before pulling away. 

The other vigilante smiled softly and leaned close to touch their foreheads together for a brief moment as he spoke quietly. Dick was sure he could read their lips if he wanted to, but he’d already invaded their privacy enough for one day. Tim grinned and moved to retreat back across the room, but Jason reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him gently back to the couch for a final goodbye kiss. 

Tim chuckled and gave in one last time before dragging himself away and joining Dick at the top of the stairs. He had a glow about him and Dick, for the life of him, could not recall the last time he had seen anyone in their family so happy. 

The two made their way up to the roof, readying their grapples for take-off. Before they made any moves, however, Dick threw an arm around Tim’s shoulder and joked, “Does this mean I get to be a groomsman someday?”

Tim threw his head back with laughter before launching off the roof and letting his grapple catch him midfall. Dick grinned and followed suit.

He already knew what the answer would be anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah there it is guys. idk give me kudos and comments and i'll love you forever?
> 
> come hangout on tumblr with me!
> 
> [second-rate-handjobs](http://second-rate-handjobs.tumblr.com) my main blog  
> [drabatic](https://drabatic.tumblr.com) my dc sideblog
> 
> follow me, drop me an ask, or just say hey.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
